Et si la 3e tâche avait été un soir de pleine lune ?
by Iroko
Summary: Tout est dans le titre . Pas malin le Ministère de choisir une telle date pour la 3e tâche. Mais au final c'est peut-être pour le mieux pour certains.


Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Blabla de l'auteur : Encore un « petit » OS à partir d'une idée (le titre)

 **Et si la 3e tâche avait été un soir de pleine lune ?**

Harry se mordit les lèvres alors que le couteau de Pettigrow lui entaillait le bras. Mais alors qu'il essayait de recueillir le sang dans une fiole, un loup-garou surgit soudain pour lui sauter à la gorge. Le nouvellement manchot ayant dû lâcher sa baguette pour tenir la fiole, il ne put se défendre et n'eut pas non plus le temps de rassembler sa magie pour prendre sa forme animagus. Harry ne put qu'assister au carnage avant que la bête se tourne vers lui. S'attendant à être bouffé à son tour, il fut surpris quand le loup-garou le renifla en geignant puis le libéra délicatement - dans le sens où il évita de lui entailler les chairs, la pierre tombale pouvait témoigner qu'elle avait pris aussi cher que les cordes qu'elle soutenait. S'effondrant au sol, Harry couvrit aussitôt sa plaie, on ne sait jamais si les loup-garous étaient comme les requins... il aurait vraiment dû faire l'essai de Snape, maudit soit Lupin pour avoir survolé le sujet de peur qu'on ne le découvre. Il essaya de ne pas bouger alors que le loup-garou le reniflait de partout. Heureusement ses tremblements ne semblèrent pas le déranger. Harry était terrifié en repensant à Lupin - plus la mort de Pettigrow - mais au bout d'un moment il finit par se détendre un peu alors que le loup lui léchait le visage et se frottait contre lui. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être avec le chien d'Hagrid - en moins bavant - qu'avec un loup-garou sanglant - même si celui-ci était couvert du sang de Pettigrow, beurk.

Au bout d'un moment, le loup-garou commença à pousser contre ses jambes et ses fesses, comme s'il voulait qu'il se lève. Harry se redressa prudemment, guettant les réactions de la créature qui se contenta de japper joyeusement avant de le pousser dans il ne savait quelle direction. Avisant un reflet à ses pieds, il fut heureux de ramasser prestement ses lunettes qui étaient miraculeusement intactes à part une légère fêlure à un bord - heureusement peu gênante. Il ne put malheureusement pas retrouver sa baguette alors qu'il était poussé avec entrain hors du cimetière, vers la forêt qui le longeait. Serrant toujours sa blessure pour aider le sang à coaguler, il essaya de profiter un peu de cette balade nocturne en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Pour un peu il se serait cru dans l'un des exploits loufoques de Gilderoy Lockart. Ou en promenade avec son parrain sous sa forme animagus. Sauf que que le loup était bien plus massif que le chien noir. Et plus rembourré mais Harry n'avait vu Sirius que famélique. Et c'était agréable de se faire fêter comme ça, même si vu la créature qui bondissait autour de lui et venait lui lécher la main et se frotter contre sa jambe, Harry aurait pu prétendre imiter Hagrid. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix et ne voulait pas tenter quoi que ce soit qui risque de contrarier le prédateur. Il n'était pas suicidaire, et préférait éviter de devenir un loup-garou si possible, les réactions hostiles à l'encontre de Lupin étaient encore fraîches dans sa mémoire.

Après de longues heures de jeux et de randonnée – et quelques chutes heureusement sans gravité d'Harry, se balader de nuit en pleine forêt n'était pas des plus évidents quand on n'était pas nyctalope – le loup sembla trouver un coin à son goût pour faire la sieste. Il poussa Harry à s'allonger dans le creux d'une butte accoté par des taillis épais. Puis il vint se blottir contre lui. Harry accueillit avec bonheur la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'immense poitrail, sa tenue n'était pas des plus épaisses et sa nuit dehors l'avait frigorifié malgré la marche. Il plongea ses mains dans la fourrure et permis enfin à son esprit de dériver, ayant préféré se concentrer sur son compagnon jusqu'ici pour éviter tout accident. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Cédric. Merlin, il aurait dû accepter quand Cédric lui avait laissé le trophée ! Au moins Cédric serait sain et sauf. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Au moins Queudver était mort et le rituel avait dû échouer - Harry l'espérait. Mais personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé et il était perdu au milieu de nul part avec un loup-garou, sans même sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Entre regrets, douleur et anxiété, Harry finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil nerveux qui s'apaisa peu à peu aux ronronnements de sa peluche vivante.

Ce fut la sensation de froid et des bruits de craquements qui le réveillèrent. Sa bouillotte n'était plus contre lui mais se contorsionnait dans une danse macabre à quelques pas de lui. Il grimaça en entendant le craquement des os qui se déformaient. Il avait presque oublié la transformation de Lupin. Ça semblait si douloureux. Il fut soulagé quand la transformation prit fin, laissant un homme haletant sur le sol. Contrairement à Lupin qui semblait toujours épuisé après la pleine lune, l'homme étira ses membres, d'abord avec précaution, avant de se redresser, semblant plutôt en forme. Ses yeux balayèrent la zone et se posèrent rapidement sur Harry. Il souleva un sourcil et se rapprocha de lui. Harry s'assit mais n'osa pas se mettre debout pour faire face à l'homme qui était plutôt... imposant. Recroquevillé contre le talus, il frissonna alors que l'homme s'accroupissait et lui saisissait le visage, le tournant un peu pour le détailler - le bref arrêt quand ses yeux passèrent sur son front le fit déglutir - avant de venir lui renifler le creux du cou - ce qui était encore plus bizarre fait par un homme que pas un loup-garou. Puis le visage s'éloigna avec un sourire qu'Harry craignait d'interpréter.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très prudent d'être dehors un soir de pleine lune. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais choisi d'être là-bas. Mais comment ça se fait que vous ne m'ayez pas attaqué ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un loup-garou inoffensif et puis vous avez quand même mis en pièce mon ravisseur.

\- Heureux d'apprendre que j'ai pu te sauver. Et la réponse à ta question est toute simple. Les loup-garous, tout comme les veelas, ont des compagnons. Ils sont donc très protecteurs avec ceux-ci, même sous leur forme de loup-garou.

\- ...hein ? Com...pagnon ? Mais... je... je suis un garçon !

\- Le sexe importe peu tant que les âmes sont compatibles.

Harry le regarda avec un air de poisson rouge alors qu'un bazar digne de la salle sur demande s'installait dans sa tête. La situation présente n'avait **rien** à voir avec ses vagues rêves de fonder une famille dans le futur. Il avait imaginé se retrouver avec une fille de son âge, pas un homme, encore moins beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Et puis il n'était pas gay à ce qu'il sache, il avait le béguin pour Cho ! Et le voilà, encore puceau, qui se retrouvait avec un homme qui n'allait certainement pas lui laisser le rôle du mâle. La panique le prit alors qu'il imagina les proportions de ce qui allait le déflorer si on se fiait au reste de la carrure de cet homme.

\- Pas besoin de trembler de peur comme ça. Je ne vais certainement pas m'accoupler avec toi avant longtemps, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

Harry soupira avec soulagement, même si ça ne faisait que repousser ses craintes à plus tard. Lui qui n'aimait pas être traité comme un gamin, il était prêt à l'accepter si ça pouvait lui offrir une quelconque protection.

\- Bon, que dirais-tu qu'on aille récupérer le reste de mes affaires et qu'on s'offre un bon petit-déjeuner ?

\- Euh, d'accord. Oh, et ma baguette ? Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de la récupérer cette nuit.

\- Et où était-on ?

\- Dans un cimetière.

Le haussement de sourcil interrogateur le fit rougir.

\- Je ne sais pas où exactement, j'y suis arrivé à cause d'un portoloin.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas assez précis pour le retrouver. De toute manière, si j'ai tué ton ravisseur comme tu dis, ça doit grouiller de policiers moldus, si les aurors n'ont pas déjà débarqué. Il vaut donc mieux éviter de s'y pointer. Je n'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban et qui sait ce qu'ils te feront s'ils découvrent que tu es mon compagnon.

C'est vrai que le public risquerait d'être encore plus horrifié que lui qu'il ne se conforme pas à sa petite image de chevalier héroïque de la lumière. Et il n'avait pas eu de bons aperçus de la justice magique jusqu'à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

\- On va traîner ailleurs discrètement. Si on te retrouvait, tu diras que tu t'es enfui dans la forêt pour échapper au loup-garou et que tu t'es perdu.

"Si on le retrouvait", est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient éviter qu'on le retrouve ? Encore une fois, Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait envie de rentrer à Poudlard retrouver Ron et Hermione, de parler avec Sirius... mais si vraiment son destin était de faire sa vie avec un loup-garou, il préférait éviter qu'on l'apprenne. Sûr que le public voudrait la peau du loup, et plus littéralement qu'il avait voulu la sienne pour son entrée illégale au tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Allez louveteau, en route !

Harry regarda de manière dubitative la main qu'on lui tendait avant de la saisir. A peine remis sur pieds, il se sentit tourner et le paysage autour de lui changea. Il serait tombé à genoux à l'arrivée si son compagnon ne l'avait pas retenu contre lui. Trop occupé à se concentrer sur son estomac pour qu'il ne remonte pas, Harry ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'étreinte. Mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le torse nu contre lequel il était plaqué, la main qui lui caressait la nuque et la tête appuyé sur la sienne ne le mettent mal à l'aise. Ok ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable - plutôt le contraire - mais c'était quand même dérangeant. Heureusement il fut vite relâché même si le regard amusé de l'homme acheva de le faire rougir de gêne. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une moue boudeuse qui fit glousser le loup-garou. Harry fit mine de regarder ailleurs alors que l'homme récupérait un sac caché sous un tas de rochers et commençait à s'habiller un peu plus correctement - merci Merlin qu'il ait gardé un espèce de pagne lors de sa transformation. Une fois présentable, il revint avec un bonnet à la main.

\- Cache tes cheveux et ta cicatrice avec ça, ça sera plus discret.

Harry obtempéra.

\- Bien. Par contre il reste tes lunettes, et tes vêtements ne sont pas discrets non plus.

C'est sûr que l'espèce de pyjama qui faisait office de tenue pour la troisième épreuve n'était guère à la mode, surtout en version je me suis fait agressé au couteau. Mais pour les lunettes...

\- Je suis trop myope pour me passer de lunettes.

\- On peut au moins en changer la forme. Et je vais métamorphoser tes vêtements aussi, le temps de t'en trouver d'autres. Je t'en aurais bien prêtés mais tu nagerais dedans.

Harry tressaillit alors qu'une baguette était pointée sur lui. Quelques sorts après il était en jeans et sweat à capuche. Et ses lunettes étaient devenues rectangulaires pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il eut une furieuse envie de voir de quoi il avait l'air, mais ça manquait de miroir dans le coin.

\- Pas mal. Rabat la capuche sur ton bonnet pour le maintenir plus sûrement, et nous partons manger.

Harry ajusta la capuche soigneusement avant d'accepter à nouveau à contre-cœur la main de...

\- Euh, comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté ? Fenrir. Mais appelle moi Fen, c'est plus discret p'tit loup.

Le nom sembla vaguement familier à Harry mais il ne put remettre la baguette dessus.

\- D'accord.

Un nouveau tourbillon les emporta et Harry espéra fortement qu'ils utiliseraient un autre moyen de transport après le petit-déjeuner. Ils atterrirent dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une usine désaffectée. Après un moment à marcher au milieu des ruines, ils finirent par arriver dans un quartier habité plutôt misérable, puis dans une zone plus commerçante. Fenrir l'invita à s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et Harry se découvrit affamé après toute cette aventure. Il engloutit joyeusement bacon et œufs brouillés.

\- Repu, p'tit loup ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'assentiment alors qu'il observait les passants, confortablement vautré sur sa chaise. Fenrir s'en amusa avant de demander l'addition.

\- Et maintenant allons faire un peu de shopping.

Rendu somnolent par la digestion - et sa courte nuit n'aidait pas - Harry le suivit tel un automate. Quand Fenrir le prit par l'épaule pour le garder près de lui alors qu'ils avançaient dans la foule, Harry tressaillit mais il finit par se détendre alors que la jonction entre sa tête et son épaule se faisait masser fort agréablement à travers son sweat. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier magasin, Harry était près de ronronner. Il se retint avec peine de broncher au sentiment de vide soudain alors que Fenrir le lâchait pour aller fouiller dans les rayonnages. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry soit habillé, Fenrir savait ce qu'il voulait : des vêtements ordinaires passe-partout qui n'attirent pas l'attention. Même s'il grommelait qu'il aurait bien vu Harry dans un joli petit short moulant ses belles petites fesses. Harry préféra faire la sourde oreille aux fantasmes de son habilleur. Ça lui allait très bien de passer inaperçu et de ne pas avoir de sex-appeal. Les vêtements étaient plutôt larges, mais tout de même à sa taille et neufs au contraire de tous les habits qu'il avait récupérés de Dudley. C'était la première fois qu'on lui achetait des habits si on exceptait les pulls de Mme Weasley et la tenue du bal de noël. C'était vraiment agréable de se sentir aussi confortable même s'il avait rougi à profusion quand Fenrir l'avait emmené dans le rayon des sous-vêtements. Au moins là il avait pu choisir, et même prendre du rouge gryffondor et du vert comme ses yeux. Autrement Fenrir avait insisté sur des teintes sombres ou ternes pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Se fixant dans la glace, Harry convint que sa nouvelle apparence était effectivement fort discrète mais pourtant quelque part il avait l'impression pour la première fois de ressembler à quelque chose en dehors des uniformes de Poudlard. Et il adorait son nouveau manteau en cuir ! Fenrir lui acheta aussi un sac pour ranger ses vêtements de rechange et ses affaires personnelles. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ses affaires restées à Poudlard, mais Fenrir le distrait en lui offrant un couteau et un livre de botanique culinaire :

\- Très utile quand tu es fauché ou que tu ne veux pas traîner en ville. Je t'apprendrais aussi à chasser, rien de meilleur qu'un bon gibier rôti.

C'est vrai que les fois où il avait cuisiné du gibier pour les Dursley, ça sentait rudement bon. Mais il n'avait jamais pu y goûter. Il se lécha les babines d'anticipation ce qui fit rire Fenrir. Harry aimait bien son rire même si c'était souvent à ses dépends. Mais au moins ce n'était pas un rire méchant comme celui de Malfoy. Même si la situation présente était assez incertaine et qu'il s'inquiétait pour la suite de ses études et s'il pourrait retrouver ses amis et Sirius, il appréciait d'être pour une fois avec quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui - sans être sur son dos à stresser plus que lui pour ses devoirs comme Hermione. Certes Fenrir décidait de tout mais il laissait Harry choisir ce qu'il voulait manger, s'arrêter dans les boutiques qui l'intriguait, et céda même pour lui acheter un ocarina orné d'une tête de lion (1) après qu'Harry lui ait fait des yeux de petit chiot - bon à retenir comme moyen de l'amadouer. Outre le symbole de Gryffondor qui avait attiré son œil, l'instrument de musique lui avait soudainement rappelé un souvenir : en primaire ils avaient eu une initiation à la musique et il avait beaucoup aimé le son de la flûte. Mais quand il avait demandé s'il pouvait en avoir une les Dursley avaient vivement réprimandé ses prétentions musicales. Mais maintenant était sa chance de voir ce qu'il valait en musique. Bien sûr il n'avait ni professeur ni manuel, mais il n'aurait qu'à tester et inventer, peu importe les pseudo-menaces de Fenrir s'il s'avisait de lui jouer faux trop longtemps dans les oreilles.

Après tout ce shopping citadin - et un arrêt culinaire à une brasserie qui servait du confit de canard - ils partirent affronter le monde sauvage ! Même si la faune était en générale peu dangereuse en dehors des réserves de créatures magiques, merci les moldus et leur manie de pousser à l'extinction tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un prédateur. Ou à une simple nuisance. Ainsi commencèrent les aventures estivales d'Harry, où il découvrit notamment que coucher à la dure restait toujours plus confortable que son matelas défoncé chez les Dursley - encore plus quand Fenrir se proposait comme matelas - que la chasse pouvait être aussi passionnante qu'essayer de voler un œuf à un dragon mais en beaucoup moins dangereux - la plupart du temps - qu'il adorait les lapins - pardon Lavande - mais moyennement le bar - le saumon était délicieux par contre. Cet été était sans doute le meilleur de sa vie. Ses amis lui manquaient mais il était bien mieux que chez les Dursley. Il pouvait s'amuser et faire - en partie - ce qu'il voulait, les corvées étaient partagées et il pouvait manger ce qu'il cuisinait. Harry s'étonnait d'être devenu aussi vite à l'aise avec Fenrir et à sa grande surprise aussi demandeur de câlins. Bien sûr ça lui avait manqué enfant mais il ne pensait pas se retrouver aussi affamé de contact à présent. Évidemment le fait qu'il n'y ait pour l'instant rien de sexuel dans l'attitude tactile de Fenrir aidait beaucoup. Pas sûr qu'Harry soit aussi réceptif quand l'adulte déciderait qu'il était assez vieux pour les relations charnelles. Mais pour l'instant il profitait à fond de l'instant présent, repoussant à plus tard ses préoccupations sur le futur, et notamment si Fenrir le laisserait ou non retourner à Poudlard pour au moins finir sa scolarité.

FIN

(1) inspiré par l'Ocarina Lion de Carrie Michael

 **BONUS 1**

Voldemort pouvait témoigner que mourir noyé n'était pas agréable du tout. Et il ne savait même pas exactement comment son merveilleux plan avait été réduit en charpie. Quand son âme avait - pour la deuxième fois de sa vie - été arrachée à son corps, il n'avait pu que constater les cadavres déchiquetés de Queudver - tant pis - et Nagini - mais pourquoi !? Potter n'était plus attaché à la pierre tombale mais vu les traces de griffes et les traînées de sang, Voldemort doutait qu'il soit à l'origine de cette catastrophe - pour une fois - et il avait probablement servi de dessert à emporter à la créature qui avait eut l'outrecuidance de venir perturber sa résurrection. Maintenant tout était à refaire et il ne pouvait même plus se servir de ce rituel vu qu'il avait utilisé tous les os de son père et que Potter ne serait plus utilisable - bon débarras cela dit. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Et son pauvre horcruxe ! Sans compter que le venin de Nagini était très utile. Ah non vraiment, il allait s'autoriser un moment à broyer du noir avant de remonter des plans sur ses sombrals, en espérant que son dernier serviteur fidèle en liberté le retrouve.

 **BONUS 2**

La police moldue s'interrogea grandement en découvrant un cadavre atrocement mutilé près d'un chaudron avec un autre cadavre étrangement intact dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Sans compter les traces de sang qui ne correspondait pas à celui du cadavre éventré et le foetus difforme utilisé pour ce rituel macabre. Les lacérations devaient être dues à des griffes assemblées pour simuler l'attaque d'un loup géant. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de problèmes avec la délinquance et le grand banditisme, voilà qu'une quelconque secte de satanistes s'amusait à monter des meurtres en un spectacle macabre.

 **BONUS 3**

La mystérieuse disparition des deux champions signa l'interdiction définitive du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il fallut de nombreuses semaines avant que quelqu'un signale un obscur rapport moldu sur une affaire de pseudo-sorcellerie et qu'on constate la mort de Cédric Diggory, de Peter Pettigrow et d'une étrange créature humanoïde difforme. Harry Potter était toujours porté disparu mais on avait identifié son sang sur la scène du rituel interrompu, et retrouvé sa baguette. Les traces de griffes correspondant à celle d'un loup-garou tout comme la nuit du drame à la pleine lune, on n'avait peu d'espoir que le survivant ait cette fois survécu. Au grand désespoir du nouvellement innocenté Sirius Black qui passait le temps à insulter le Ministère - Rita Skeeter se faisant une joie de retranscrire les malheurs du pauvre homme et les erreurs du Ministère pour ses chers lecteurs - quand il ne déprimait pas.


End file.
